A party at the 12th Precinct
by Caskett.Esplanie
Summary: Its the Annual Party for the 12th. Beckett doesn't want to go. It's castle's first time.
1. Chapter 1

The Revelation

"Will you please stop staring at me? It's creepy." I looked over at Castle. "Sorry. It's just that when you do paperwork, you get this cute little crease in your forehead." He replied smirking as I adjusted my bangs so they covered any crease he may be talking about.

"Hey. Are we interrupting something?" Ryan and Esposito asked cautiously as they entered the bullpen. "I wish. "Castle admitted under his breath.

"You never are. Find a body?" I asked hopefully, anxious to get out of the stack of paperwork in front of me.

"I wish. Although, Lanie did say she needs to talk to you urgently. Alone." The Hispanic detective said nervously, tilting his head towards the writer. Ryan opened his mouth to question his partner when he was interrupted by a rude "Don't ask."

As I made my way down to the morgue, I racked my brain for what I may have done to cause Lanie to freak out like this. Obviously, it was about a guy. That was the only thing that Lanie wouldn't mention in front of anyone else. At least she acknowledged the idea of privacy, unlike a certain upstart and egotistical writer I knew.

Nervously, I burst into the morgue. "Lanie, what was it that required such immediate attention?" I stated, not bothering to hide the distaste in my voice.

"Oh my god, did you forget what today is?" She asked as if I suffered from amnesia. Now, I remember why she invited me down here. Today was the day of the 12th's annual Precinct Party. It was definitely the worst part of this precinct.

"It's the 22nd of April, 2010." I remarked innocently.

"And tonight is?" She led on her voice as high as a child pleading for something.

"The precinct party is tonight. Do I have to go?" I grumbled.

"Yes." She exclaimed in triumph as I started to pout.

"C'mon. It'll be fun." She promised and seeing my pout added, "Writer boy will be there."

"Oh, perfect. Can't go anywhere besides here without my shadow. It's getting annoying." I remarked exasperated.

"You need a new excuse. You've used that one since he showed up. Speaking of which, this is his first Party from the 12th!" She was really trying to make me happy.

"Yay." I murmured sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "I still don't want to go."

"Oh well! You are going. I will meet you at your place at 6 to get ready. Okay?" She repeated the last word as if I was dumb.

"Fine." I strolled off wondering if there was any way I was getting out of this. Knowing Lanie, there probably wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

The Preparation

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. My final seconds of reading slipped away as I heard Lanie banging up every single step. Dang, did she have to be so loud. She would wake the dead she works with if she continued much longer. Luckily, she didn't, because she had reached my door.

"Knock, Knock." She exclaimed bursting through the door with a garment bag. When she saw me, she almost screamed. "Why are you still in jeans, girl? Go put on the black dress I made you buy last weekend."

I sulked all the way to my closet. Right there on the knob hung the exact one she was talking about.

"Oh wow." Those were the first words out of her mouth when she saw me. Then, normal Lanie regained control. "Were you reading this?" she asked suspiciously as she picked up my book. Right there on the back cover was my shadow, Richard Castle.

"So what if I was?" I inquired.

"Nothing." She dropped her gaze as if I had just revealed some big secret.

Finally, I noticed what she was wearing, a short green silk dress. "How come I have to be in a floor – length?" I questioned irritably.

"Because I am not trying to impress a guy at his first party." She stated honestly.

"Oh, right. Esposito has been to plenty of these celebrations over the years." I noticed, not bothering to deny her statement.

"Thank you for not lying and saying you don't care what he thinks. I wouldn't believe you." She confessed. "Last time I checked, I was dating him. Now, you for some unimaginable reason won't come out of your shell and admit that you like your shadow. He helps you with work, but you treat him like a child."

"He acts like one!" I instantaneously snapped.

"Dang. I know. Still. You should tell him" She advised as she glanced nervously at the clock. "Espo's coming at 6: 45. I have 5 more minutes."

"I'll follow behind you." I admitted.

I heard a knocking at my door, soon after. "That's your date. You look beautiful. See you soon." I called to her as she answered it and disappeared with my co-worker.

"Come on, Kate. You can do this. It's just a party." I reassured myself as I strolled in the doors of the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will post about one chapter a week. I personally hate long author's notes, so I will keep it brief. Thank you to everyone seeing this. It's my first Fan Fiction. I saw I had 1000 views and I almost died. I don't really know where this is going. Long or short? Smut or no? I would appreciate your input. I am also looking for a beta. I don't know the process. Please PM me if you do. Thanks. **

"I don't want to be here." I whispered under my breath as I walked out of the elevator into the 12th. It looked like prom gone wrong. Bright streamers hung everywhere in about every color known to man. It looked like a giant fairy had thrown up on where I worked. I strolled cautiously hiding the fact I was looking for a specific face. It wasn't Lanie. My shadow was nowhere to be seen. Did he even know it was today? He didn't really pay much attention to Captain.

"Looking for Writer-Boy?" Lanie said in my ear, startling me.

"God, Lanie. Don't do that. If I had my gun, I would have short you. And no I'm not. I'm trying to figure out who put this decoration on my desk. I only want to kill the guilty one." I made up when I picked up an oversized green, pink and yellow bouquet that someone set on the edge of my desk. "You know my rule … nothing colorful on my desk" I added on quickly.

"Sure. Deny it all you want. He's right there by the elevators." She told me, and then strolled away, still watching me. I forced myself not to look up. Finally, I lose the little control I had over myself and look straight the blue eyes that I had been dreaming about so much.

"Miss me already?" He asked cockily when he noticed me staring at him.

"Nope. Just wondering if you knew the party was tonight?" I admitted.

"Why wouldn't I?" He wondered out loud. "Cap reminded us about 2 million times."

"You don't listen much." I reminded him.

"No, I just don't listen to you." He amended.

"Sorry. I forgot. Your 'research' means you ignore every instruction I give you." I explained.

"Basically." He admitted happily.

Just then, Espo walks up and Castle goes to talk with Ryan. "Hey." Espo states cautiously.

"Hi. What's up?" I respond, seeing him crack up.

"Nothing. Just enjoying seeing you, the control freak dealing with someone you can't control. Hilarious." He admits, than walks off before I have the chance to shoot him or something.

"Dang." I mumble as he walks out of range. I smirk in Lanie's direction and head to the office which has become an impromptu dance floor. I can feel Castle's eyes bore into me as I start dancing.

When the song ends, he comes up to me. "I did not know you could dance. Just one more thing you do perfectly."

"Sure, Castle." I turn on my 2 inch heel ad walk away making a beeline for the bathroom. Once, I enter, so does Lanie, swooping on me like a hawk.

"Really girl, you just left him standing there after he complimented you. Why? You two would be so cute together." She criticized.

"You know what, Lanie?" I snapped. "I. DO. NOT. LIKE. RICHARD. CASTLE." I spat enunciating every word. "Get that through you head. And, even if I did like him, which I don't, we can't date. Montgomery wouldn't let us. He's got two ex-wives and about a million one night stands. I would just be one of them. Okay?" I strolled angrily out of the bathroom.

**Please review. Thanks. Sorry for the cliffhanger. It will happen a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise! You get another chapter due to snow. Darn, I hate snow. Anyways, here it is. **

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. No matter what, I hated getting mad at Lanie. She really was getting on my nerves. I did not like the overgrown five year-old who followed me around. I probably could solve more cases without him, even though I already solved the most in the entire precinct.

As I walked through the door to my warm apartment, I felt a twinge of longing. I wished he was here. To pick me up and kiss me passionately. "Stop." I told myself. "That won't help at all."

Lanie was right, though. I did feel kind of warm and fuzzy when he complimented my dancing. It also brought on a round of pain. My mom always loved that kind of thing. I almost felt like she was there with me, but now I'm just missing her. I don't want to lose Castle. As my partner, he's one of the closest things I have to a friend, besides Lanie. Ryan and Espo were like brothers, younger brothers. They respected me, mostly. Sometimes they were a pain. All guys were egocentric jerks, at one time or another. He didn't know how I felt and besides Lanie, no-one else did either. She was psychic when she was around me. Sleepily, I wondered how long I had been wrapped up in my thoughts, so I looked somberly over to the clock on the table. A blinking red 12:57 stared back at me.

"Oh. I have to sleep. I'm back at the precinct in 5 hours. Hurried, I rushed to my room and lay under my cover in the big t-shirt I had put on a half hour ago.

"Bleep. Bleep. Bleep." My alarm clock blared about 4 hours later. Weird, I don't remember falling asleep last night. I only remember laying there staring at the ceiling trying to get _him_ out of my mind. Apparently, I succeeded.

Half an hour later, I'm staring at the file sitting on my table.

"None of this makes sense." I yell chucking my phone across the room. "Why did they take her away from me? Why was she killed? I've spent years trying to figure it out. It never does! Why can I bring closure to all these families but not mine? Why?" The answer rests in the back of my head: Castle! I solved a lot of cases without him, but more with him. I packed up and started driving to the precinct with that still on my mind.

When I arrived, I was dive-bombed by none other than the man occupying my thoughts, Richard Castle. He is talking about a mile a minute about the party last night. He calls it "fascinating." "Yes, fascinating." I remark by voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Here are your goods. Maybe these will help your mood." He notices as he shoves my coffee and bear claw in my hand. They were good, what I needed right now. Dang, I hated on relying on people like this. I need to ask him where he got these every day. If he leaves, I shudder at the thought, I still want my morning fix-me-up.

"See you in a minute" I remark to Castle as I see Lanie standing by my desk.

"Beck-" She starts.

"I'm coming Lanie, don't worry." I interrupt.

Turning back to Castle, I state bluntly, "No, you can't come too. Go bother Esposito until I get done." I direct him as I smirk in Esposito's direction as he tries, and fails, to give me the death glare.

**A/N: Review, please! Did you like it? I hope so. New update soon, if this terrible weather continues. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yet another chapter! Maybe I will be able to do it more than once a week. A big THANK-YOU to the writer of my first review, ucsbdad. You rock. If you want to be mentioned, review. I was all warm and fuzzy when it said 1 review. Thanks to the 21 followers and 6 people who favorite this story. On another note, go away, snow. I hate you. You are cold and wet. **

I was in deep trouble. I could tell that by the look on Lanie's face. I would of let her rant then, but Castle was next to me and I did not need him getting any ideas. At all. Anxious to get this over with, I tread lightly into the morgue as if I was hoping I could be so quiet Lanie wouldn't notice me and I could leave. No luck, though. I was right, she's psychic. How else would she be able to know I was here when Perlmutter was standing in front of me and doesn't realize I'm here? Fine, he's not always the most perspective person, but still.

"What was that last night with Writer Boy?" Lanie snapped angrily breaking off the conversation in my head.

"Me expressing every fear of dating him." I replied honestly.

"I see you, sweetie. I'm so sorry. He's different now, you know." She pointed out.

"Sure he is. Like he was after he got divorced. Both times. Yet he went back to chasing groupies and bimbos." I reported.

"Dang girl. Were you stalking him or something? You talk about them being groupies, what about you?" The M.E. standing in front of me inquired.

"I wasn't a groupie. He helped me … with my mom's death. I'm sorry if I depended on his books." I defend myself.

"I know … you could let him know that instead of acting like a minor fan who's hugely annoyed." She advised.

"And if he doesn't feel the same way?" I mumbled.

"At least you tried, instead of this idiotic idea of not coming out of your shell, sweetie." Lanie pointed out.

"He's one of the closest things I have to a friend and I worry about scaring him off." At this, Lanie chuckled.

"Scaring _him_ off? Writer Boy? You don't see it do you? He is panting after you like a dog. He's not here to do 'research' if that's what you think. Dang sweetheart, he's so into you. You should have seen his face when Will was back in town. When Will kissed you, I swear he looked like a puppy had died. Girl, you are slow, sometimes. I mean, honestly. You are one of the only girls to ever turn him down, but it wasn't a turn off for him, it made him you like you even more. He's here every morning to get a smile from you when he gives you coffee and a bear claw. How'd he know your favorite morning meal? Writer Boy pays attention! Maybe you should let him know how you feel." She had to stop as she finished her monologue.

"I think … I better go do paperwork. I'm not ready to address this yet, okay? Maybe later." I acknowledged her disappointed face. "See you later."

"I'm not going to stop, Katherine Beckett. You should tell him." She cried out as I walked out of the morgue.

"Shut up! And don't call me Katherine!" I yelled back as I left. Dang, she knew all my doubts and how to sway me to her opinion. It got annoying.

**A/N: Please review. Please make it stop snowing! If it keeps up, I'm going to hurt someone. Although, if it keeps up, you get more updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I HATE SNOW! I had to get that off my chest. My internet is being finicky right now, so the chapter will be up when it decides to cooperate. I really appreciate reviews. Although, all the views are amazing. Is the story really that good? Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry. I haven't been doing this. It's not mine. I'll put them back when I'm done. If they were though, they would of jumped each other ****long**** ago.**

As I wait in the elevator, I calm myself. Why can he, of all people, get me so out of sorts? Lanie was right, although I'd never admit it out loud. I should tell him. I just don't want him to run off with his tail behind his legs and never come back. It was cruel keeping him in this limbo, but there was no other safe alternative. If he liked me as more than a partner/ muse, he would tell me, right? By his silence, I assume that the partnership is all he wants. Yes, we do joke about being each other's conquest and other playful innuendos, but we are never serious. I was realizing how much I hate being called a muse when I arrived at my floor.

"Hey, Boss. No bodies, sorry." Javier relayed when the elevator doors open.

"Thanks. I have some paperwork to do on the last one." I reply, already dreading the stack of folders I knew my inbox was holding.

As I strolled to my cluttered desk, I knew something was amiss. I realized what it was about a second after Lanie, who was standing behind me. Her voice rang through the basically abandoned bullpen. "Where's Writer – Boy, Javie?"

"I don't know. He left about 10 minutes after you kidnapped Boss. He said he be back in three hours. I guess he only wanted to hang around if there was a body, because he said to call if there was." The dark-skinned detective replied while checking out his girlfriend in her tight shirt. "You look nice, chica." He complimented the ME and she grinned.

"Well, Karpowski has a body that he needs an autopsy for. See you later, pretty boy." She reported as she snuck a kiss with Esposito. Ugh, he was like my brother. It was nauseating.

Ryan perfectly summed up my thoughts when he groaned, "Can you two get a room? Please?"

Then, Lanie skipped out of the bullpen and I glanced down at my father's watch. A red 6:30 blinked back at me. Crud, 2 ½ more hours of boring paperwork. I stopped myself. I have like 10 more hours of paperwork, no matter if Castle is here or not. Why do I care? "Because he makes the job interesting." A little voice in the back of my head reminded me. Putting killers behind bars was interesting, not an overgrown five-year-old checking me out when he thought I wasn't looking. At least with Espo and Lanie, Esposito didn't try to be discreet about it. That would be a disaster.

I try to focus on the reports that I have to fill out about the double homicide I just closed, but my mind is elsewhere. By elsewhere, I mainly mean the person who is supposed to be occupying the empty seat next to me.

**A/N: Finally done! It took about 5 days to finish this chapter. I realized I will just put off the scene I want until next chapter. Yay! The snow is gone! Schoolwork's picking up, so less chapters each week. Review, please. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Thank you Maria for reviewing. However, I don't appreciate the fact that you want more snow. At least you like my writing. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry. I haven't been doing this. It's not mine. I'll put them back when I'm done. If they were though, they would have jumped each other ****long**** ago.**

"Hello hello hello" My partner exclaims as he finally walks in. I wasn't going to last much longer. Anyways, I was low on coffee and didn't want him to see my face.

"I need coffee." I mumbled as I strolled towards the amazing espresso machine. I moan in pleasure as I take a sip.

"How long has it been since she's drank any?" Castle asks the boys, noticing my expression.

"Dunno. 3 hours …" Ryan starts.

"…or since you left." Esposito finishes.

"Um… I have to go. Lanie just texted. See you guys in a bit. If she lets me out alive, that is." I bluffed, needing to talk to my friend.

"Sure, but Lanie didn't text me." The five-year-old in my partner's body whined, obviously thinking it was about a case.

"Me neither. I'm her boy. What's up with that?" The Latino noticed suspiciously.

'Beck-"Ryan started, but I silenced him with a death glare.

"I got to go. See you." I told my crew while I walked towards the elevator. Dang, Lanie and I needed to talk. I can't stand this much longer. Like seriously, how can I work by him every day and not jump him? I mean he's offered plenty. I'm not that kind of girl, but he has me second-guessing myself. That hasn't happened since –

I gulped. It hasn't happened since my mom died. How does every thought about him lead to her? She would know what I am supposed to be doing here, she could help. No, Coonan had to be hired to kill her. Why?

Be Calm. Think of the waves. Think of the Hamptons. Think of Castle.

That thought was running through my mind while the elevators opened and I stepped into the morgue.

**A/N: Hope you like it! R&R Just review PLEASE! I will write faster**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey. Sorry. I've had a writer's block for a week and a half. Glad I pre-wrote last week's chapter. Thank you to Stars90 for the review. Here it is. They aren't mine. **

"Girl, Imma smack you. Why are you down here? You should be talking to Writer-Boy? My _sources _say he showed up 'bout two minutes before you came down here." Lanie exclaimed when she saw me.

Maybe she isn't psychic. "I'm down here 'cause we need to talk. Alone. Girl's night tonight?" i asked for the first time.

"Sure. You must really need to talk if you _want_ a girl's night. I usually drag you to those. I'll invite Jenny." The M.E. stated, thoroughly confused.

"Fine." I snap. "Where?"

"The Old Haunt." Lanie decides, and seeing my face continues. "I'll make sure Javier has the boys not interrupt us. Okay, girlie?"

"Okay."

* * *

**The Old Haunt about 9 o'clock.**

"Thank God. I was going to scream if I saw another manila envelope." Lanie's voiced filled the back room we were sitting in.

"Thank you all for wanting me here, I really don't know you." Jenny remarked quietly.

"That needed to change." Lanie stated.

"True, you're with Ryan. We should know you." I elaborated.

"Another Round, please?" My friend asks the bartender.

"Put it on the house, Jimmy." My shadow announces as he enters our room.

Shooting a death glare and Lanie, then at Esposito, who is behind Castle and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "This room is private." I announce matter-of-factly.

"It's my bar, plus I was invited." Castle defends.

"Invit- Lanie? Why are they here at our _girl's_ night?" I sputter.

"For a game!" She basically shouts with glee.

Oh, boy. As a take a sip of my newly refilled drinks, I wonder what Lanie has in mind.

"So, what game should we play?" Her voice rising, even tough she already has one in mind.

"Strip Poker!" Castle suggests hopefully.

"Nope, not happening." Both Lanie and Jenny say consecutively.

"Let's play a Drinking Game." Lanie spills.

"Yea." Kevin agrees.

"It's called I have never ever. You say something that you have never done. If anyone here has done it, they down a shot. I will go first." She explains.

"I have never ever fallen for a boss." She admits.

Espo, Castle and I down a shot.

"My TO in the Academy." Espo explains.

"Same here." I say reluctantly.

"Gina." Castle states proudly.

"I have never ever slept with anyone at this table besides my significant other." Kevin says.

Javier looks at me and we down a shot, perfectly synchronized.

We open our mouths to explain, but are cut off by Castle shouting, "I knew it!"

"Wait, huh? how?" I interrogate.

"When I showed up, He was looking at you with the 'I've seen you naked' look. I was right" He was jubilant.

"When? Spill. Why didn't you tell me, bro?" Ryan looked at his partner.

"Beckett would have killed me. Besides, it was before you transferred. About 6 months before." The Latino detective apologized.

"Too much alcohol and too little sleep and a rough night on a stake-out. Nothing came of it, though. Next!" I demanded hurriedly.

**A/N: More game next time. More reviews = More chapters. I'm not going past 10 chapters, unless I get 10 reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Short Entry. I need 15 reviews. You know the drill. BTW: Any reviews with cursing language will be deleted and not counted. Thanks! **

"Hey. We have to go. So … yeah." Jenny stated as the clock turned to 11:00.

"Yeah. See you guys at work." Kevin noted.

"See you, Honey – Milk" We all say endearingly.

"Honey-Milk?" Jenny inquired of her partner as they left the bar.

"Anyways …" Lanie clears her throat. "Javie and Kate need more drinks." She smiles evilly.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Lanie? 'Cause it won't work." I explained.

"Yes, I am. Eventually, it will. Keep the drinks rolling!" She counters my claim.

"It is my turn! Never have I ever lied to a guy about being straight to avoid a date." I exclaim happily, just waiting for Lanie's explanation.

"Imma smack you, girl. You said you wouldn't tell anyone." She downs a shot.

"I'm not telling anyone, you are." I remind her.

"Fine, but I got lots on you. One time, when she and I were out at a club …" She falters and Castle gulps heavily.

"Yes, Castle. I go to clubs and parties. Deal with it. Continue, Lanie." I coax.

"This creepy guy came up and asked me out. So I kinda said that I was lesbian and um … kissed Beckett." She turns bright red.

"Oh my god, Lanie. You didn't have to say that part!" I turned the same color as Esposito bursts out laughing. "I am never going to live this down. Thanks a lot, Lanie. Your turn, Castle!"

"I have never ever cheated on someone." He slurs his words, because he had obviously been drinking before he showed up.

"You're serious? That's surprising, you know?" The Latino detective admitted as he drank a shot of alcohol.

Lanie and I also downed a shot.

"Tsk, Tsk. So unfaithful." Castle remarks, slightly curious.

"Well, in the academy, some trainee decided to stick his tongue down my throat while I was dating someone else." I reported.

"Some jerk was too drunk, basically the same as Kate." Lanie drawled.

"Well, it was exactly the same as Kate's, just a girl. So, yeah. Next, please!" Esposito murmured quickly.

**A/N: I'm going on vacation soon so as soon as I get 15 reviews; I will post another chapter (within 24 hours).**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting to be grounded. GRR! English is my first language, sorry for any mistakes. I'm not the best at grammar and my keyboard hates me. This jumps up a bit. I was running out of material. This is Season 3ish. They still aren't together. (sigh.) Anyways, here's the story: **

We all look at Espo.

"Huh? It's my turn?" He is dumfounded.

"Duh." Castle smirks.

"Alright … I have never ever … been part of an affair." He says, eyeing Castle.

"Are you really that low? Fine! I should call Ryan! I bet he has a bunch on you." Rick downs yet another shot.

"He's _having fun_ with Jenny. Good luck getting him!" Espo shoots back.

"Too much. I did not need that visual!" I exclaim. "Just explain, ew!"

"Well, I _was_ a playboy! I didn't do background checks! Oh, well. It is Lanie's turn!" Castle slurred.

"I have never ever … gotten a tattoo." Again, she stares at me.

"I'm going to kill you one day, Lanie." I drink angrily.

"Not today." She delays me.

"So, I have one with my mom's name below the small of my back. I also have one on my hip of the scale of justice." I turn beet red again. Castle gulps air as if he will never get enough.

"So, for revenge, it's my turn. I have never ever … had _kinky _sex with anyone at this table. HA!" I turn to Lanie. "Drink up!" Both Lanie and Espo down a shot!

"Girl, Imma kill you! For the explanation, it was with Espo. That's all you need to know, Castle!" She exclaims hurriedly. "Let's stop this game. Now, let's play Truth or Dare."

"What are we, fifth graders?" I say acidly.

"Castle, Truth or Dare?" Lanie asks him the infamous phrase.

"I pick Truth." He states expectantly.

"Why did you leave with Gina to go to the Hamptons? There were many rumors flying around the precinct." She asks pointedly.

"I left … because my other offer was turned down and I had writing to do and I didn't need to hang around the precinct at that point." He glances at me.

"I need to get one thing straight about that. You know, if your 'other offer' wasn't so time-stamped, you might with someone else. That's what I was trying to tell you when Ms. Ex-Wife #2 showed up. Also, Demming and I broke up; I broke it off, because I was considering another beach with a best-selling author? Maybe you've heard of him? Steven King?" I spill angrily.

Lanie whisper-shouts, "Yes!"

"Detective Beckett, you wound me. Were you really going to accept it? Gina had showed up to give me some edits, but I was trying to make you jealous, so I pretended she was coming along. If I'd known …" Castle's words trail off.

**A/N: Happy? More soon, I promise. 20 reviews. Going to watch the new episode. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: That was fast! Like ninjas … awesome! The last episode was to die for! Anyways, story is below. This is AU; I am not dragging it out that long.**

"Well, we are the best at dragging thingsout and bad timing, aren't we?" I ask.

"Completely." He agrees wholeheartedly.

Espo clears his throat, "Should we leave you two alone?"

"I say let's not. Continue with the game, more secrets need to be revealed." Lanie pressures on.

"Oh, shut up, Lanie!" I exclaim, but agree.

"Truth or Dare, Lanie?" Castle gets his revenge.

"Truth, I don't trust you." She responds.

"You don't need to. When did you first notice Javier? Not like, 'he's a cop' but like, 'he's hot'?" He smiles evilly as Esposito buries his face in his hands.

"Um … the day we had the double homicide and I was wearing the silver dress … well, none of the guys, besides Ryan, could keep their eyes off me, but I realized I didn't mind with Javier." She blushes.

**A/n: Super short chapter. 25 reviews, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hate this! I haven't been able to write a word of this story. GRRRRRRR! Sorry!**

Lanie smiles and asks me, "Truth or Dare, Kate?"

"Dare. You know too much." I slur my words. "Wait…"

"Nope. No going back. I dare you to take off three of your pieces…" She looks straight at me.

"I'm only wearing 2 guns." I say, confused.

"…of clothing." She amends.

"Really? Do I have to?" I beg.

"Rules are rules, Beckett." Espo cackled.

"Here it goes." Yanking off my scarf, sweater and long jacket, I sat next to Castle in my favorite shirt. It was fuchsia and conformed to all of my curves.

"Uh…" Castle stammered.

"Truth or Dare, Espo?" I ask, with a glint in my eye.

"Dare. I don't know what Lanie has told you." He stammers.

"Alright, I dare you not to touch Lanie until 1 am. You have 45 minutes." I snap.

"Dang. I don't know if I can, I'll try." He says nervously.

**A/N: 35 reviews. Sorry for delay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yet another chapter! Maybe I will be able to do it more than once a week. A big THANK-YOU to the writer of my first review, ucsbdad. You rock. If you want to be mentioned, review. I was all warm and fuzzy when it said 1 review. Thanks to the 21 followers and 6 people who favorite this story. On another note, go away, snow. I hate you. You are cold and wet. **

I was in deep trouble. I could tell that by the look on Lanie's face. I would of let her rant then, but Castle was next to me and I did not need him getting any ideas. At all. Anxious to get this over with, I tread lightly into the morgue as if I was hoping I could be so quiet Lanie wouldn't notice me and I could leave. No luck, though. I was right, she's psychic. How else would she be able to know I was here when Perlmutter was standing in front of me and doesn't realize I'm here? Fine, he's not always the most perspective person, but still.

"What was that last night with Writer Boy?" Lanie snapped angrily breaking off the conversation in my head.

"Me expressing every fear of dating him." I replied honestly.

"I see you, sweetie. I'm so sorry. He's different now, you know." She pointed out.

"Sure he is. Like he was after he got divorced. Both times. Yet he went back to chasing groupies and bimbos." I reported.

"Dang girl. Were you stalking him or something? You talk about them being groupies, what about you?" The M.E. standing in front of me inquired.

"I wasn't a groupie. He helped me … with my mom's death. I'm sorry if I depended on his books." I defend myself.

"I know … you could let him know that instead of acting like a minor fan who's hugely annoyed." She advised.

"And if he doesn't feel the same way?" I mumbled.

"At least you tried, instead of this idiotic idea of not coming out of your shell, sweetie." Lanie pointed out.

"He's one of the closest things I have to a friend and I worry about scaring him off." At this, Lanie chuckled.

"Scaring _him_ off? Writer Boy? You don't see it do you? He is panting after you like a dog. He's not here to do 'research' if that's what you think. Dang sweetheart, he's so into you. You should have seen his face when Will was back in town. When Will kissed you, I swear he looked like a puppy had died. Girl, you are slow, sometimes. I mean, honestly. You are one of the only girls to ever turn him down, but it wasn't a turn off for him, it made him you like you even more. He's here every morning to get a smile from you when he gives you coffee and a bear claw. How'd he know your favorite morning meal? Writer Boy pays attention! Maybe you should let him know how you feel." She had to stop as she finished her monologue.

"I think … I better go do paperwork. I'm not ready to address this yet, okay? Maybe later." I acknowledged her disappointed face. "See you later."

"I'm not going to stop, Katherine Beckett. You should tell him." She cried out as I walked out of the morgue.

"Shut up! And don't call me Katherine!" I yelled back as I left. Dang, she knew all my doubts and how to sway me to her opinion. It got annoying.

**A/N: Please review. Please make it stop snowing! If it keeps up, I'm going to hurt someone. Although, if it keeps up, you get more updates.**


End file.
